These Useless Games
by RaiStorm
Summary: Aftermath of Setsuna and Tsukiyomi's final battle. Konoka tries to save her guardian in more ways than one. KonoSetsu.


I know I've been gone for a long time. So sorry! D:

I'm getting ready to go to college, playing in a band, juggling three AP classes, and coping with a lot of other stuff. :/

Sorry to those who wanted me to update my K-ON! stuff, but inspiration is temporarily lacking in that department... But no worries! I won't leave them unfinished! Anyway, please enjoy my first KonoSetsu piece! They've been one of my all-time favorites for a while now, but for some reason it's hard for me to write them. Heh.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

_A cloud appears above your head_

_A beam of light comes shining down on you_

_Reached out a hand to touch your face_

_You're slowly disappearing from my view  
_

_._

* * *

Suddenly, the deafening clash and chaos of the battlefield died.

Completely lifeless.

Or so it felt.

A distraught mage crouched at the side of a fallen samurai, her guardian, their bodies immersed in a soft white glow. Apprehension and fear etched into Konoka's otherwise cheerful face as she focused on healing the unconscious Shinmeiryu warrior.

The aftermath of the violent duel was evident.

Dust clouded the air, debris and large fragments of shattered stone scattered all around them. And apart from Konoka's adrenaline-induced pants, silence reigned heavy.

Tsukiyomi's cold form lie over fifty meters away, a cruel, malicious smile forever glued onto her porcelain features, soulless eyes dulled and glossed over. A pool of crimson blood served as the final resting place for the sadistic creature.

Still clutched in her hand, was the demon sword, Hina; disquietingly calm. The aura that radiated from it was disturbing, like a child's laugh piercing through the deathly stillness of a graveyard.

Konoka refused to look at the body. She felt it watching her, the wicked grin aimed at her back. She yearned for the protectiveness of her guardian.

"Secchan… come on," she pleaded, clenching her eyes shut as she reached deeper within herself, clutching at as much magic as she could and guiding it to her artifact.

The winged-gladiator's hair was ghostly white, which contrasted starkly with the flecks of blood splattered in the strands. Three black, teardrop-like tattoos formed a circle around each eye, and snowy feathers scattered the earth, dancing with warm crimson. Konoka knew this was Setsuna's true from, her dreaded demon half. It was forced out when Setsuna was nearly drained of ki from the energy-sucking Hina.

"_Oh, Senpai… let your dark side come out to play. I want to see it."_

"_I will not succumb to the darkness. I am not like you!"_

"_We shall see… Senpai."_

Blood caked her guardian's face and arms. Her clothes were ripped and torn to shreds, soaked with the life substance. Her breaths came in ragged, painful bursts, tearing from her lungs like wounded animals.

"Wake up… please…"

All the others were far off, continuing with the war. Konoka was alone. Her heart thumped in her chest as she healed each wound, one by one with her _Flabellum Euri__._ Potent magic poured from her in waves, emanating from the bottomless well inside of her.

"Urgh…" A groan escaped the cracked lips of the albino crow demon. Brown eyes widened.

Red irises flashed from under heavy eyelids as Setuna slowly regained consciousness. Her body felt strangely warm. Her blurred vision revealed the surreal whitish radiance of Konoka's magic, and slowly, the shadow that loomed over her began to take the familiar shape of her charge.

"K-Kono-cha…" She swallowed her words as she was enveloped in a firm, yet gentle embrace from the young mage. Glancing at Tsukiyomi's lifeless body, Setsuna relaxed, simply relieved that the brunette was safe. There was no more danger.

She had done her duty.

Her mind jolted momentarily from its thick haze when the choked sobs of Konoka reached her sensitive ears.

"Secchan… d-don't ever… I can't… please…"

But her job wasn't over.

Without hesitation, the swordswoman placed her arms sluggishly around the mage's torso, and pulled her closer; her courage the result of a clouded, post-battle mind. The protective instincts so ingrained within her seemed to take over all actions. Konoka responded, pushing her face deeper into the crook of the demon's neck. Setsuna's heart pumped intense as the brunette's breath flew across her skin, feathery soft.

"I'm o-ok, O-Ojou-sama… Thanks to you…" She rasped, unnerved by the rough hoarseness of her voice. It sounded foreign.

Konoka sat up, her tear-stained face boring into her guardian's own. Setsuna caught her reflection in the dark pupils. Shocked at her appearance, she clenched her jaw in disgust and looked away, unable to meet her charge's sympathetic gaze. She was ashamed of what she had to resort to in order to defeat Tsukiyomi.

She really _was_ just like her.

Nothing more than a monster. A murderous _monster_.

"_If you won't bring forth the demon yourself, I'll simply force it out. Oh! Here comes sweet Ojou-sama now."_

"_Stay away from her!"_

"_Secchan! NO!"_

Setsuna felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. Shocked red irises drifted back to meet furious brown.

Konoka had slapped her.

"Never… _never_ scare me like that again!"

There was a burning rage in Konoka's tear-filled eyes that Setsuna had never seen before. It was also foreign. It unsettled her deeply, and she averted her gaze once more, partly out of fear and partly out of confusion.

"Why do you always but yourself in danger for me? I hate it, Setsuna!" A tiny fist collided with the samurai's shoulder. Blood-colored eyes widened considerably.

_Kono-chan… just hit me. _

Konoka didn't stop. She had too much anger and fear built up inside of her that she'd been burying a very long time. The white-haired girl clenched her teeth as Konoka struck her over and over.

"No more! I can't take it!" The brunette cried, desperation heavy in her normally light voice. For years, she had been trying to get this point across to her guardian. Why wouldn't she listen?

"_ARGH!"_

"_Yes! There it is! Oho… this fight has only just begun…"_

"_Secchan! What's wrong? _

"_S-Stay away from me… I-I don't want you to see… argh!"_

"_It's ok, Secchan. It's only me!"_

"_Back away, dear Ojou-sama. This fight is between me and Senpai…"_

"_Don't you take a step closer to her… I'll rip you to SHREDS!"_

"…_Secchan?"_

Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, as Setsuna did all she could to not look at the distressed girl above her. The half-demon took blow after blow silently and willingly. She deserved it, after all.

"Please… please stop," Konoka's voice softened to a whimper and her blows weakened until they finally ceased. "Don't put yourself into these positions… not for me."

"I-I'm sorry…" Was all the swordswoman was able to say in her feverish state. Shame and guilt filled her to the brim.

Warm fingers clutched Setsuna's chin and turned her back to face herself in the dark eyes of Konoka. She was unable to refuse the wish of her charge.

"I know what you're thinking," the healer whispered, emotions laced thick in her soft tone. Setsuna dropped her eyes, threatened by the intensity of Konoka's. "You're thinking that you're some horrible monster, that you're not worthy."

"_I c-can't believe it… y-you've defeated me… Senpai. Ha… haha… hahaHAHAHA!"_

"_Urgh…"_

"_Heh… your beloved Ojou-sama may h-heal your wounds… b-but the scars you've left on her will never heal! She k-knows what you truly are now..."_

Barred by fear, exhaustion, pain, and a strange, dreamlike fog clouding her thought processes caused by Konoka's magic, Setsuna did not reply. She wanted to move away, but her sore, heavy limbs refused all commands. She felt trapped in her own body.

"You are beautiful, you know," The healer continued seriously, running her fingers through pallid locks. "You are no different to me."

A blush found its way to the surface of her skin despite the strange, euphoric, trancelike haze in her mind. Thoughts were a distant memory.

"I am a demon. I-I am…dark inside. No matter what you say… I cannot be-"

In a final act of desperation, the healer pressed her lips against the warrior's.

Hands gripping white hair, Konoka kissed Setsuna in a flurry of passion, blood and feathers, tears streaming wild down her cheeks. She pulled away before the half-demon had a chance to react, breathing heavily, eyes flaring.

"I'm sick of playing this game with you."

Sestuna had a difficult time processing those words. Konoka just kissed her.

Finally, it dawned on the white-haired girl what had transpired. An eruption of emotions exploded within her, all mixed and jumbled, sending her heart into overdrive. She was terrified, shocked, confused…

E-Elated.

Setsuna, all within the time frame of a split second, discarded all feelings except for happiness. This kind of happiness she'd _never_ felt before.

Wait, Konoka said something afterwards. Game? What game?

"There is more than one, actually. I'm sick of all of them," She must've spoken her thoughts aloud. Konoka was still very uncharacteristically grave, and it was very unnerving to the crow.

When that statement ushered no response, the healer sighed and her features relaxed, melting into a patient smile.

"Me bodyguard. You princess," She mumbled in a deep, primitive voice. Red eyes locked into the mirthful depths of the other girl's. The samurai's eyebrows rose in understanding before a tiny, bashful smile graced her lips.

"Oh."

"And there is another... I'm sure you know what it is, Secchan. I've just won it."

Setsuna knew. Both of them have known since the Pactio.

"Um… y-yes."

"So, tell me."

Setsuna was not good with words. Not words of the heart, anyway. She was a skilled conversationalist in any kind of formal situation, and even more skilled at speaking with her blade. However, when it came to matters of sentiment, she fell short.

"I-I, um…"

Konoka watched in amusement as Setsuna fumbled around, cheeks glowing more flushed by the second, before taking pity.

"Ok, ok," she whispered, stroking snowy locks and smiling wholly. "Just relax now, I think I've over-healed you. You've got a little bit of magic-overdose, so just try and sleep, and we'll take care of it when you wake up."

She gently pushed Setsuna down. It was no use trying to move the swordswoman anywhere… and even if that were possible, where would they go? A muted explosion sounded from a distance, and Konoka could only hope that Negi's battle would stay far away from them.

"I have to help them," Setsuna mumbled, resisting Konoka's gentle nudge.

"Absolutely not, Secchan," The brunette countered automatically. Their eyes met briefly before the half-demon averted. Setsuna cursed. She hated feeling useless, but she could not argue. There was no room for it in Konoka's voice.

The half-demon looked contemplative, as if trying to weigh her options. Deciding she had none, she relented.

The young healer laid down next her loyal guardian, pressing her face into her neck and wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She was going to be the protector this time.

The half-demon's face lit up in flame despite the solemn atmosphere. After the sudden embarrassment died down, she could not help but gaze down at her charge in amazement. A feeling of calm quickly washed over her as they settled into a strange peace among the battlefield.

They were in the eye of the storm.

Completely alive.

* * *

.

_The cloud is moving nearer still_

_Aurora borealis comes in view_

_Reached out a hand to try again_

_I'm floating in a beam of light with you  
_.

* * *

Just a bit of speculation of what could happen. ;)

But, by no means am I satisfied with this! I feel like it's missing something. Could you guys help me out? I'm at a loss! D:

Um, the black teardrops on Setsuna's face were inspired by a spoiler image of chapter 308. It kinda looked like she had those marking on her face, but I could be wrong. I fact, I think it would be a long shot. But I can dream, right? XD

Please drop me a review. What did you think?


End file.
